Clothcraft Guide by Aranar
Guide Still in Progess Category:Guides Guilds Windurst Woods is the main guild, where you turn in your test items, turn in guild point items, ask about recipes, etc. Selbina has only a guild store, and Al Zahbi has a guild store, Advanced Synthesis Image Support (for the price of 1 Imperial Bronze Piece), and Synthesis Image Support. Items you might want to buy from guilds and their lowest prices (that I remember) Flax Flower (187g) Sheep Wool (675g) Crawler Cocoon (~750g) Wamoura Cocoon (~750g) (Al Zahbi and Windurst Woods) (3/day, 6 on earthsday) Grass Thread (45g) Cotton Thread (~768g) Karakul Thread (~3k after a maintenence, more often 10+) (Al Zahbi only) Spindle (75g) (Al Zahbi and Windurst Woods) (0-14) Grass and Cotton ;Grass Cloth (4) Earth Crystal :Grass Thread x 3 Buy Grass Thread from guilds or synth it yourself if you want to, though I don't recommend it. Sell the cloth on the AH or save it for Cape and Hachimaki. ;Sabiki Rig (6) :Goldsmithing (21) Earth Crystal :Copper Ingot x 2 :Cotton Thread x 3 ;Cape (8) Earth Crystal :Grass Cloth x 2 :Grass Thread x 1 You might as well make at least one for your test item before you reach level 8 so you can try to skillup on it. Unless you made Sabiki Rigs, You might want to make a few of these until you hit level 6 so you can skillup from failed synths on Hachimaki. Synth and desynth these. ;Hachimaki (11) Earth Crystal :Grass Cloth x 2 Synth and desynth these, and try to start at level 6. If you cap on this, you can skip straight to Linen Thread if you don't want to do make Red Grass Thread due to monetary reasons or inability to harvest. ;Red Grass Thread (15) Lightning Crystal :Red Moko Grass x 2 Red Moko Grass is only obtainable from harvesting in West Sarutabaruta, Giddeus, Bhaflau Thickets, and (I'm not sure about this) Wajaom Woodlands. It's actually fairly common from Bhaflau Thickets, though I've never harvested in Giddeus or West Sarutabaruta to compare. However, I didn't make these, and just skipped from Hachimaki to Linen Thread. It's possible to profit off of this even if you just buy Red Moko Grass from the AH (server dependent), though if you end up breaking too many, then it becomes a hefty loss. Also, if you harvest this from Thickets, then save the Mohbwa Grass, you can use it later. ;Red Grass Cloth (16) Earth Crystal :Red Grass Thread x 3 Sell the cloth on the Auction House, and see note from the synth above. (14-30) Linen ;Linen Thread (19) Lightning Crystal :Flax Flower x 2 Make a lot of these. ;Linen Cloth (22) Earth Crystal :Linen Thread x 3 Go ahead and sell the cloths once you're done. ;Moblinweave (23) Earth Crystal :Moblin Thread x 3 It might be worth it to make these; they're used in The Gobbiebag Part V. Check prices before plunging into this. ;Heko Obi (27) Earth Crystal :Grass Thread :Cotton Thread x 2 Synth and Desynth these, but save one to rank up when you hit level 28. ;Kaginawa {29} :Smithing (15) Earth Crystal :Bronze Ingot :Grass Thread :Manticore Hair Just hope you don't lose the Manticore Hair if you break, and this should be a profitable alternative to Heko Obi if you have the Smithing subcraft. ;Fly Lure (30) :Bonecraft (8) Earth Crystal :Chocobo Feather :Bat Fang :Animal Glue Synth and Desynth, and don't bother capping all the way to 30. If you're not gaining guildpoints for another craft and you plan to make a lot of your own threads for any reason, I'd suggets collecting 10,000 guild points and buying the Spinning Keyitem. It lets you synth 3 threads for 1 Lightning Crystal, saving time and a little money. Of course you should generally only use the keyitem once you've past the skillcap. (30-40) Wool ;Wool Thread (35) Lightning Crystal :Sheep Wool x 2 Make a lot of this, and keep any extra. ;Wool Cloth (37) Earth Crystal :Wool Thread x 3 Sell your results, but don't make too many extra Wool Cloth; you're going to need the Wool Thread for Velvet Cloth later. ;Mohbwa Thread (41) Earth Crystal :Mohbwa Grass x 2 You can get the grass from harvesting in Thickets, or buy it if it's profitable on the AH. There's no need to cap on this, as there are cheap alternatives. ;Mohbwa Cloth (4?) Earth Crystal :Mohbwa Cloth x 3 Make it and sell it only if it's worth the investment monetarily. There's no need to cap on this, as there are cheap alternatives. ;Bird Fletchings (42) Wind Crystal :Bird Feather x 2 These aren't worth much, and you don't need to cap on this; just get yourself close enough to comfortably make Velvet Cloth that caps at 45. ;Hemp Gorget (43) Earth Crystal :Grass Thread x 8 These aren't worth the Lightning Crystal to desynth. Just synth and NPC them. Again, these aren't worth much, and you don't need to cap on this; just get yourself close enough to comfortably make Velvet that caps at 45. (40-53)Velvet and Silk ;Velvet Cloth (45) Earth Crystal :Wool Thread x 2 :Silk Thread Buying Silk Thread off the AH should still pull profit. However you probably need to make your own Wool Thread to bring a profit. ;Silk Thread (51) Lightning Crystal :Crawler Cocoon x 2 This is definitely cheaper than making the level 51 Velvet Cloth, but the Crawler Cocoons aren't as common as Silk Thread. Buy the cocoons from the Windurst or Al Zahbi guild stores. ;Velvet Cloth (51) Earth Crystal :Cotton Thread x 2 :Silk Thread This should be profitable if you buy everything off the AH; however Cotton Thread is available at all 3 guild stores, and usually is in stock in at least one of them for cheap. ;Silk Cloth (53) Earth Crystal :Silk Thread x 3 Cap at 53 on this. It's going to be a money loss past 53. (53-63) First Circle of Clothcraft Hell ;Scarlet Linen (54) Earth Crystal :Bloodthread :Linen Thread x 2 I think I remember Bloodthread being inexpensive, but I might be wrong. Check the AH if it's worth it to make this, and don't count on it selling too quickly. ;Karakul Cloth (57) Earth Crystal :Karakul Thread x 3 As long as Karakul Cloth prices on the AH aren't horribly undercut, this should be one of the cheaper things to make. However, you'll probbaly have to wait for the price at the Al Zahbi guild store to drop to cut costs. You don't have to cap this at 57 if you don't want to. ;Linen Doublet (58) Earth Crystal :Saruta Cotton x 3 :Linen Thread Linen Cloth x 4 Either Synth and Desynth these, or hope to sit around and save them until they're a guildpoint item for clothcraft, then just sell as many as possible. That's what I did, though it took months for it to become a guildpoint item enough times. Consider buying your Red Cape from the AH for the rank up at level 58. It might be cheaper than making it yourself. ;Hunter's Cotton (63) Earth Crystal :Cotton Thread x 3 :Carapace Powder :Distilled Water Carapace Powder is a level 21 Bonecraft synth made from putting 2x Beetle Shell with an Earth Crystal(I think, it might be wind). I recommend plowing through the early levels of Bonecraft so you can make this yourself. Since this is not a Bonecraft guide, I won't go too in depth. You'll only need to get to 15 or so before you can easily make Carapace Powder. Here's a quick set of synths you can pick and choose from: (3) Shell Earring, (4) Bone Hairpin, (7) Shell Ring, (9) Bone Arrowheads, (12) Bone Earring, (14) Cornette, (16) Gelatin, (17) Bone Ring, (19) Pebble. You'll want to cap at 63 on this synth. (63-72)Second Circle of Clothcraft Hell There isn't really much to make between 63 and 72, though it might be server dependent. You can wait to make guilpoint items for people, or just try the following: ;Wool Doublet (67) Earth Crystal :Saruta Cotton x 3 :Wool Thread :Wool Cloth x 4 This is the test item at 68. ;Sailcloth (69) Earth Crystal :Grass Thread x 5 :Rainbow Thread This is used for upgrading Thief AF to AF+1, and to obtain Corsair AF Body Corsair's Frac. ;Black Chocobo Fletchings (72) Wind Crystal :Black Chocobo Feather x 2 You can do this synth right after capping on Hunter's Cotton if you want to. Black Chocobo Feathers are sold in the chocobo stables of the rank 1 nation. The fletchings don't sell well on the AH; you'll want to cap on this, however. (72-82) Rainbow ;Rainbow Thread (78) Lightning Crystal :Spider Web x 2 This should be profitable as long as you don't buy overpriced Spider Webs or break too many. There is a cheap alternative that caps at 82. ;Rainbow Cloth (80) Earth Crystal :Rainbow Thread x 3 Again, profitable as long as you don't buy overpriced Spider Webs or break too many Thread. There is a cheap alternative that caps at 82. ;Jester's Headband (81) Earth Crystal :Dodge Headband :Linen Cloth :Cotton Thread There's no real point to making this anymore, and I'm only listing this because I had to skillup on this before Puk Fletchings came out. I actually made money on this because I HQed 3 of them into Juggler's Headband. ;Puk Fletchings (82) Wind Crystal :Puk Wing x 2 With all those people xping off Puks, the wings are very, very cheap. Cap at 82. (82-90) Third Circle of Clothcraft Hell The standard synth to spam at this level is Arhat's Hakama, which caps at 88, althought another cheap synth is to make Wamoura Silk out of Wamoura Cocoon. However, there are a few synths that you can try if they're worth it on your server. ;Master's Sitabaki (83) Earth Crystal :Jujitsu Sitabaki :Linen Cloth :Cotton Thread ;Devotee's Mitts (84) Earth Crystal :Zealot's Mitts :Linen Thread :Silk Cloth ;Arhat's Hakama (88) Earth Crystal :Velvet Cloth x 2 :Silk Thread :Silk Cloth :Sheep Leather x 2 Either sell these when they're a guildpoint item, or desynth them once you're at level 83. This is the test item at level 88. ;Wamoura Silk (88) (skillcap might be off, as there is a discrepancy between somepage and ffxicopedia) Lightning Crystal :Wamoura Cocoon x 2 You might want to consider saving the thread until you hit level 88, so you don't have to syth as much Wamoura Silk after you pass its skillcap. ;Corsair's Hat (89) Earth Crystal :Marine Hat :Wool Thread :Wool Cloth The Marine Hat is sold quite often, and you might end up with a lucky HQ or three. ;Wamoura Cloth (90) (skillcap might be off, as there is a discrepancy between somepage and ffxicopedia) Earth Crystal :Wamoura Silk x 3 Capping on this might be a good idea, considering the synths after this. (90-100) Fourth Circle of Clothcraft Hell Honestly, there aren't any great synths to do anymore. Just look at prices on your server and try to minimize loss.